Anchient Video
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: Everyone knows about Anchient Rome right? Well what happens when all the Anchients gather in a meeting room to talk about the kids who are now the Modern day countries  and what happens when  Native America shows them a video tape   Warning their is YAOI


The Anicents were all confussed when Natvie America came into the Ancient meeting room ( AN: its kinda like the world meeting except al the ancients meet there to recall memories and sry i will try not to have to many writer notes oh and please excuse my grammer my spell check is messed up ) saying they needed to watch this video about what there kids ( the modern counties) where doing .

Natvie America : You must see it me and Britania angel where shocked to kid this in Alfred's house and well... uh Aurther was to drunk to care that we took it

Britania: Yes we watched it our kids are makeing the world a awful place i mean pollution , racism , wars for no reason , suisides

Ancient Rome : And what it is about Pocahontas ( Natvie America's name)

Natvie America : It can not be put into words

Ancient Turkey : And your sure we have to watch it now can't we watch it later

Ancient Greece: Well if he ( ancient Turkey ) doesn't want to watch it i think we should

Ancient Turkey: Tell me what i ever did to upset you

Ancient Greece : SHUT UP you mask wearing freak You killed me then made my son be raised by yours thats what he was so young *tear falls while glaring at the man who killed her *

Natvie America : *to the rest o the ancients while those two where fighting* Those two will shut their mouths once they see this

Natvie Canada: So Sister what has my son givin the world *hopeful*  
Natvie America : Well brother Hockey which is a sport and maple syurp  
Native canada : Well thats better then i thought

General Winter : Will you all shut up so Pocahontas can show us this video that is vary important unlike her son she only comes in loud if its important

Natvie America : Thank you General Winter

Ancient France : ok show us

As Ancient America pops and fixes the mega screen t.v Ancient Greece & Turkey were whispering

Ancient Greece : What do you think she ment when she said we would shut her mouth

As the video started Alfred was rapping ' imagine in mind a posh country club , the stuffie old money where the poor kids stubed , the spread is bland surqrurt and boiled goose , theres no way these people will ever cut loose But then i walk in the room jold by boombox high and what happened next will blow your mind '

As all the nations were dancing England was singing  
'Everything got out of control , the music was so inpressing , ( An: idk if thats the word i can hardly make out what it said ) Everyone got out on the floor it was a bunch of white people dancing '

" A big apple where people never dance , where spirts go down while profits expand , the cops sold the dealer whos got the juice " the ancients see modern turkey push greece against the wall and steal his wallet ( oh and when i go " it means Singing ) " the street benders pedeling there boiled goose , so many types of people will never get along until i bust out my BOOMBOX and play this song " England " the music washed away all the hate and society started dancing -" they paused the video all the expessions

Ancient Greece : Well you said we would be schock by our kids ( Ancient Greece/Turkey ) what is there to be shocked about

America " Ok let me fast forward it some

at 1:47 (min:sec) the video started again with alfred saying and ' i hit the turbo base and what happend next was a total discrace ' all the countries that was in the video started haveing sex modern turkey threw modern greece on the table spain have north italy against the wall Hungary was giving Austria a lap dance  
Denmark had Sweden on the floor and thats when the video stoped and all the Ancients shocked the most shocked was was and thier sons His son ( ) and her son ( ) had sex

Ancient Greece : M-my son with hi-hi-his son

Natvie America : Yes and heres another two videos of them

Thanx for reading please discard my bad writing just tell me if you liked it :D ;)

Review i love them but please don't give me grammer reviews and sorry for all the notes in the story oh and if you want to see the videos i got this idea from they where : APH Cosplay Music Video Boombox , It's all coming back to Turkey and Greece [Challenge Five - Love Letter] , and Only Hope Turkey/Greece [Cosplay Music Video] Continuation of "Love Letter"  
All by **SadiqAdnan** on you tube oh if SadiqAdnan is reading this Thank you for your wonderful videos please make another Greece/Turkey cosplay oh and if you make another group cosplay please make it soon


End file.
